


Little Cinderella

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, DaiIssei, Fairy Tail Series, Fluff, Little Mermaid, M/M, One-Shot, Quell, Romance, SQ - Freeform, Una pizca de ShikiRikka, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: En una particular noche, el príncipe Dai conoce a cierta doncella que roba su atención momentáneamente. Sin embargo, aquel interés morirá a causa de un joven muchacho que encuentra a orillas del mar.





	Little Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Esta es una historia que precisamente hace un semana comencé a idear mientras escapaba un rato del caos de mi trabajo (ayuda mucho pensar en estas cosas) en seguida tomé papel y comencé a hacer anotaciones al gustarme lo que me iba imaginando... Y hoy, por fin, la traigo ante ustedes.
> 
> Fue un poco difícil, sumando mi poco tiempo y mi ligera torpeza con historias extensas, y a pesar de los contratiempos (luz, internet, tantas cosas) me hace muy feliz estar compartiendo este pequeño fanfic dedicado, con mucho cariño, a esta parejita que se me hace de lo más adorable... 
> 
> De antemano me disculpo por error y/o cualquier incoherencia (la he leído tantas veces que hay cosas que ya se me pasan) 
> 
> Sin más, espero de corazón disfruten de esta historia que hice con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.

**.**

**.**

Murase Dai siempre fue un hombre sencillo y honesto, incluso en su posición como único príncipe de aquel pequeño y modesto reino. A pesar de que a simple vista podía parecer estoico, difícil, dentro de él habitaba un enorme corazón lleno de bondad y cariño para ofrecer...

Él, con su metro ochenta y expresión seria, de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar por las emociones y sensaciones... Por eso, cuando en aquella noche en la que se ofreció un baile especial en su castillo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir detrás de aquella doncella particular que había captado su atención. Pero la muchacha desapareció de su vista en un pestañeo, sólo dejando atrás una zapatilla de cristal.

Y en ese momento se determinó encontrarla así agotara cada uno de los recursos disponibles, aunque sólo tuviera una brillante zapatilla en su poder. Entonces, reunió a sus caballeros y les ordenó que se encaminaran al siguiente día en la búsqueda de la doncella a quien le calzara la zapatilla.

Esa misma noche, con el baile finalizado y las órdenes ya dadas, Dai salió a cabalgar por los alrededores. No podía dormir, la imagen de aquella muchacha no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, y las ansias de volverla a ver eran incontrolables… La sensación era extraña, hasta incómoda, y se preguntó si realmente sus acciones eran las adecuadas.

Siendo atraído por la tranquilidad de la costa Dai guió su caballo hacia la orilla del mar y se paseó muy cerca de donde las suaves olas rompían. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto y muy bien iluminado por el resplandor de la luna, era agradable y Dai sentía paz estando allí. Pero, un ruido se escuchó de repente que lo llevó a detener la caminata de su caballo, luego siguió un chapoteo y el silencio se presentó una vez más. Extrañado bajó del animal y, sin antes decirle que se mantuviera quieto y esperara por él, exploró la zona... Y cuando cruzó algunas rocas grandes no dudó en acercarse al visualizar un bulto sobre la arena.

Era una persona, un muchacho joven, con ropas empapadas y deterioradas que además estaba herido. Dai se acercó rápidamente y comprobó su pulso, débil pero aún podía sentirlo, y al tacto se dio cuenta que estaba muy frío. Ante la situación sólo pudo pensar que necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente, atención médica, y sin pensarlo más se deshizo de su elegante saco y envolvió cuidadosamente el cuerpo del inconsciente muchacho, lo cargó en brazos y se las arregló para llevárselo al palacio.

Dai no sabía la hora pero ya debía ser bastante tarde. Por los momentos esperaba, fuera de una de las habitaciones que hasta hacía poco estaba desocupada, por alguna noticia del médico real que se encontraba atendiendo a la persona que prácticamente rescató de la costa. Ya un largo rato después el especialista apareció e informó que todo estaba bajo control, que sólo el muchacho necesitaba de un buen reposo para recuperarse del cansancio y las heridas que traía. Dai, pudiendo respirar más tranquilo, agradeció su apoyo (sobre todo el haber atendido su llamado siento tan tarde) y pidió pasar a la habitación. Dentro había calor, uno bastante grato, y con cuidado se encaminó hasta la cama... Allí, contando con mejor luz, pudo detallar el rostro dormido del muchacho, fijándose también en sus hebras grises y que era más pequeño de lo que creyó. No lo había visto antes, pudo comprobarlo ahora, entonces ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo y por qué terminó de esa manera tan lamentable en la playa?

De pronto, las cejas del más joven temblaron levemente y Dai se mantuvo alerta. Despertó y así el príncipe pudo presenciar sus ojitos azules, aquellos que en seguida se llenaron de confusión. Entonces tomó la palabra, cuidadoso y calmado para no asustarlo más:

-¿Puedes verme?-

El muchacho en cama asintió, parecía tan sólo un poco más calmo ahora, y Dai vio luz verde para continuar:

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Esta vez el más joven abrió la boca y, segundos después, articuló un débil _duele_ que rompió el corazón de Dai, eso sumando el hecho de verlo tan vulnerable y algo temeroso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par y negó con la cabeza antes de agregar un _no lo sé_ con un hilito de voz.

El médico se presentó nuevamente, trayendo algunas medicinas, y la conversación murió allí. El muchacho se durmió prácticamente en seguida y el hombre de avanzada edad se encargó de explicar la situación.

-Es una pérdida de memoria temporal. Sin embargo, su memoria puede volver hoy mismo o pasados unos años… Es cuestión de esperar.-

Dai no pudo dormir esa noche, divagando en la situación de ese pobre muchacho… Su familia debía estar buscándolo con desesperación y, empeorando más el caso, este no recordaba nada de sí mismo que pudiera ayudarlo a volver con sus seres queridos.

Por la mañana, y sin haber dormido nada, Dai se dirigió hacia la habitación de su inesperado invitado y en su camino fue interceptado por varios de sus lacayos y caballeros. Al ver con ellos la zapatilla de cristal recordó a la doncella...Claro, les ordenó buscarla e incluso él iría junto a ellos, pero en ese preciso momento aquello no era importante... No cuando tenía bajo su cuidado a un muchacho perdido. Así que tomo una nueva decisión y cambio sus órdenes: hallar cualquier información sobre el joven que rescató.

Sus sirvientes no objetaron y en seguida se pusieron en marcha a cumplir sus nuevas órdenes. Solo nuevamente, Dai continúo su camino hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación. Dio un par de golpeteos, avisando su presencia, y abrió la puerta. Dentro había silencio, pero el ambiente se sentía diferente al de la noche anterior, como más ligero. No esperó mucho y se aproximó a la cama sin hacer algún ruido, y ahí observó aún dormido al joven de hebras grises… Parecía más tranquilo, incluso el color de su rostro volvía, y Dai se sintió aliviado. Y tomando asiento en el sillón individual, cerca de la cama, se mantuvo allí dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos…

Por un lado pensó en la doncella de la noche anterior y en su impulso de correr en su búsqueda, considerando que tal vez fue un error el haber actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva. Pero ahora, con un nuevo caso frente a sus ojos, Dai necesitaba dejar a un lado sus deseos egoístas y hacer lo correcto. Y realizado esto, estaba completamente seguro de que su decisión, su cambio de planes, fue la correcta… De hecho, Dai estaba actuando como su instinto bondadoso se lo indicaba.

-¿Quién eres…?-

De pronto, la línea de sus pensamientos se quebró producto de un murmullo proveniente del muchacho en cama. Dai se fijó en este, el azul de sus miradas coincidió, y no dudó en responder su duda:

-Murase Dai, príncipe de este reino.- se presentó, serio pero sin ser brusco.

-¿Usted me trajo aquí?- poco después otra pregunta vino.

-Así es.-

-Gracias… Se lo recompensaré algún día.-

Dai no se perdió la diminuta sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del contrario, aquella tan sincera a pesar de su debilidad, y luego este cayó dormido nuevamente. Con el silencio de vuelta, pensó inconsciente que estaría esperando por ello. Sinceramente, él no era el tipo de persona que esperaba algo a cambio por sus acciones, más bien actuaba de corazón y no por beneficio propio, pero las palabras del muchacho le despertaron cierto interés… Y ahora se hallaba deseoso, intrigado, por saber lo que este haría por cumplir con lo dicho.

Al final, decidió dejar la habitación para que continuara con su descanso teniendo nuevos pensamientos… Él también debía ponerse a trabajar, investigar el paradero del otro para devolverlo a su hogar. Era la promesa que él hacía.

Los días pasaban y el muchacho se recuperaba poco a poco, incluso el médico real aseguraba que muy pronto estaría completamente bien. Dai visitaba a diario la habitación, con intenciones de conocer su estado, y muchas de esas veces (para no decir que todas) permanecía por allí un buen rato ya que encontraba un espacio tranquilo entre su ajetreada vida.

Cuando el muchacho estuvo más estable, sintiéndose un poco mejor, solían conversar. Su memoria aún no volvía, nada, pero sí mantenía ciertos conocimientos básicos que le permitían sumergirse en charlas simples pero amenas. Este joven, que debía rondar los dieciséis años si sus cálculos no fallaban, era bastante educado, tranquilo y honesto… Y a Dai le agradaban las personas así, por eso no fue extraño que congeniaran tan rápido.

Hasta ahora, no eran muchos los datos que se habían recaudado con respecto al origen del muchacho. Sólo se enteraron de la noticia de un navío que sufrió daños a causa de una fuerte tormenta que azotó el pacífico y, considerando la forma en la que Dai lo encontró, este chico pudo hacer sido parte de esa embarcación y terminó separándose  gracias al accidente. Pensar en ello le hizo considerar que este tenía mucha suerte… Sin duda, aún tenía mucho que hacer en esta vida. Sólo era cuestión de seguir investigando hasta encontrar su paradero (o, en dado caso, su familia lo halle primero) y Dai estaba tan absorto en ello, además de sus deberes como príncipe y otras ocupaciones, que poco a poco el tema de la doncella que había conocido en un momento fugaz fue quedando en el olvido.

**.**

Hubo un día particular, de esos malos días en realidad, en el que Dai se sentía agotado, incluso agobiado, producto de ciertos inconvenientes que le tocó enfrentar. Dai siempre era muy dedicado y comprometido con su deber, la etiqueta de príncipe holgazán y mimado no iba para nada con él, y a veces cualquier error propio lo afectaba… Pues seguía siendo muy joven después de todo.

Aun así, con su estado de ánimo trastornado, no dejó de visitar al joven muchacho que continuaba mejorando. De hecho, sin querer se había vuelto parte de su rutina ir a verlo, a veces hasta más de una vez por día. Cuando ingresó a la habitación, lo encontró concentrado en uno de los diversos libros que le había llevado para pasar el rato. Este, al percatarse de la nueva presencia, levantó la mirada de las hojas y le saludó, siempre tan cordial.

-¿Sucedió algo, su majestad? ¿Se siente bien?-

No hubo tomado asiento en su lugar de costumbre, el mismo sillón de terciopelo oscuro, cuando aquella inquietud llegó a él. Habría mentido o simplemente desviado el tema como hacía con la mayoría para no mostrar debilidad, pero tuvo un impulso de desahogarse… Ese muchacho le transmitía confianza y, su expresión preocupada le hizo sentir un poco culpable. Y tomando una bocanada de aire, más que nada para relajarse, resumió lo que aconteció en todo el día, desde discusiones con sus asesores y otras cuestiones que no resultaron nada bien.

Durante su corto relato el más joven se mantuvo en completo silencio, escuchándolo, y al concluir este tomó la palabra tan sólo un poco después que pensaba con detenimiento (o más bien recordaba).

-Alguien me dijo una vez que el contacto físico ayuda a hacer sentir mejor… No será capaz de resolver los problemas, pero si transmite calma y consuelo a los corazones.-

Dai no esperaba escuchar algo como eso (De hecho, no esperaba que hiciera un comentario al respecto) y no lo comprendió hasta que notó la mano extendida hacia él. El muchacho lo observaba, expectante, y a pesar de no ser partidario del contacto físico no dejó de aceptar el gesto, llevando su propia mano para tomar la que le ofrecían de buena fe.

La mano contraria era pequeña a comparación de la suya, suave y blanda y, efectivamente, un calor reconfortante logró derrotar la presión en su pecho… Trayéndole consuelo. Y el corazón de Dai dio un salto, como una alarma que le advertía sobre algo. Sin embargo, no prestó atención a la sensación, que era tan nueva para él, ya que se quedó absorto en mirada llena de pureza que el otro le dedicaba.

-¿Mejor?-

La voz del más joven, esta vez percibiéndola más melodiosa, llevó a Dai a dar un asentimiento silencioso, todavía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y cuando hubo un apretón en sus manos unidas, incentivado por el mismo que inició el contacto, el corazón del príncipe se aceleró.

Sin lugar a dudas, algo cambió en ese momento… O más bien, nació.

**.**

Esa tarde en particular era serena, fresca, y el amanecer estaba pronto a aparecer. Los jardines del palacio, siempre tan bien cuidados y magníficos, relucían con la luz tenue del sol que poco a poco se despedía de otro día. Y entre los rosales azulados, y otros pocos de tonos más claros, transitaban dos personas, una junto a la otra, acompañándose por el sonido de la mismísima naturaleza. Pocas palabras compartían, ya sea del propio jardín o alguna otra eventualidad, y de resto se mantenían inmersos en un cómodo silencio, ya típico en los dos. 

Cuando Dai fue visitar en esa tarde al muchacho, luego del almuerzo, se encontró con el médico real y la buena noticia de que ya era momento de que saliera a estirar el cuerpo y respirar aire fresco. Dai no dudó en invitarlo afuera a conocer los alrededores del palacio, sobre todo los jardines de los que ya había le hablado, presumiéndolos un poco. 

Su paso era pausado, sin ningún apuro, tomándose su tiempo de visitar cada espacio. Dai explicaba algunas cosas, o contaba ciertas anécdotas considerando el lugar, mientras el más joven lo escuchaba con ilusión, luciendo contento de poder salir luego de tanto tiempo de reposo. Y eso, verlo así de animado considerando como lo encontró semanas atrás, llegó de gozo al príncipe.

Dai no supo si era por el clima fresco, cálido pero agradable gracias a las brisitas que cepillaban su rostro, o el aroma dulce y embriagante de las flores, de las rosas que tanto su madre la reina pedía que fueran cuidadas, pero había algo en su paseo que lo hacía sentir emocionado, como un niño pequeño disfrutando de un rato divertido. Y, a pesar de que estaba concentrado en su caminata, la mayor parte de su atención se encontraba en el más joven, cuidando de que nada le pasara. A medida que fueron conociéndose, considerando que todavía su memoria continuaba ausente, Dai se dio cuenta que este era, sin duda, una persona independiente y fuerte, pero aun así cierto instinto de protección, de cuidarlo como un guardián, hacía acto de presencia cada vez que estaban juntos.

La puesta de sol no tuvo nada de especial, otras veces lucía más impresionante a decir verdad, pero fue la expresión del más joven (tan llena de alucinación, tan llena de vida) lo que se convirtió en la parte favorita del príncipe de su pequeño paseo.

Por la noche, cuando Dai se separó del más joven, la realidad lo golpeó sin piedad… Si bien era cierto que la pasaba bastante bien junto a este, su compañía era muy amena y se había convertido en valiosa para él, pues no podía olvidar que pertenecía a otro lugar, que tenía a su propia familia y seres queridos esperándolo, y que algún día se iría para volver a donde pertenecía. Y caer en cuenta en ello, tan bruscamente, le produjo una punzada de dolor en su pecho… Porque, desde lo más profundo, no quería que pasara, que se fuera de su lado.

Desechando aquellos pensamientos que opacaban los ratos felices que había tenido, Dai siguió adelante prohibiéndose ser egoísta… Lo importante era que este, el muchacho del que aún no conocía su nombre, fuera feliz y estuviera bien.

Pero, por más que evitó pensar en cosas innecesarias, detener lo que había nacido en su corazón, que no dejaba de alimentarse con cada momento juntos, era imposible. Y Dai no era ingenuo, a pesar de sus veintitantos, y ya se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando… Al parecer, el amor había tocado la puerta de su corazón.

No se lo comentó a nadie (¿A quién en caso de?) y de cierta forma se culpaba por haber sido tan distraído. Mas, por otra parte, aquellas nuevas sensaciones que ahora lo abrumaban le hacían sentir a gusto…Completamente vivo.

Ahora, no tenía de otra que disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba junto al otro… Ya luego vería que hacer.

**.**

Y cierto día, pasadas ya varias semanas desde la llegada del muchacho de cabellos grises a la vida del príncipe, las investigaciones dieron sus frutos al hallar a cierta familia que buscaba con desespero el paradero de un joven perdido con características muy parecidas al que residía en el castillo.

Dai estaba a punto de reunirse con ellos, luego de que uno de sus caballeros lo pusiera al tanto, y cierta parte de su mente deseaba que todo fuera un malentendido, que aquellos no fueran los familiares de quien ahora se encontraba con él…

Y su deseo no se pudo cumplir ya que, entre los tres que estaban ahora frente él, había alguien prácticamente idéntico al que rescató… Ya no habían más dudas al respecto. Había perdido, lo aceptaba, pero también se sentía satisfecho de que se lograra el objetivo de encontrarlos, que cumpliera con la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo hace tiempo atrás.

No se habló mucho al respecto, Dai hasta había preparado un interrogatorio para evitar confusiones que ya no hacía falta, y luego de informales sobre el caso de pérdida de memoria temporal los llevó a su encuentro.

-¡Issei!-

Cuando el par de gemelos estuvo frente a frente el recién llegado exclamó apenas vio a su hermano, y corrió a abrazarlo olvidándose por completo que debía ser cuidadoso con su condición. Dai se percató como los ojos de quien conocía se llenaron de lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Ahí se dio cuenta que su memoria había vuelto… Y que llegó la hora de dejarlo ir.

Completamente agradecido por haber rescatado y cuidado a su pequeño Issei, Izumi Shu (joven amo de una familia muy influyente de cierto reino lejano) ofreció hacer cualquier cosa para pagárselo. Por supuesto, Dai se negó rotundamente alegando que sólo había hecho lo correcto y que lo mejor que podía hacer era comportarse como un ciudadano honrado.

Desde su distancia, con los cuatro unidos nuevamente, Dai pudo percibir la felicidad y el alivio que los envolvía por el haberse encontrado; y estaba bien, eso era lo mejor que podía suceder. Y con intenciones de darle su espacio, seguro tenían mucho de que hablar, abandonó en silencio la sala donde el encuentro fue establecido.

Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez sumido en confusión, hasta que se encontró con quien menos esperó y hace mucho no veía. No ocultó su sorpresa, además de ser tomado desprevenido, y un gesto fue suficiente para que siguiera a aquel de rosas cabellos que era uno de sus amigos más allegados.

-Ha sido un tiempo, príncipe Dai ¿Has estado bien?-

Ubicados ahora en una modesta sala, lejos de oídos ajenos, Dai percibió una intención diferente en el saludo… Sera Rikka, marqués distinguido del reino, de algo se había enterado.

No hizo otra cosa más que asentir, en silencio, evitando la mirada del contrario sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Rikka sabía como leerlo, después de todo llevaban ya mucho tiempo conociéndose.

-Eso puedo verlo, pero ahora… Luces apagado, ¿Qué pasó?- y preguntó directamente, paciente por una respuesta y dispuesto a ofrecer su ayuda incondicional.

Dai se lo pensó por un momento y, enfrentando el mirar ajeno, ya no pudiendo más lo dejó salir:

-Hay alguien del que estoy enamorado…- expuso por primera vez en voz alta sus sentimientos, sintiendo un escalofrío que en seguida aceleró el palpitar de su corazón.  Al ver la expresión del mayor cambiar a una más curiosa, continúo- Pero se irá mañana, lejos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero que permanezca conmigo, pero tampoco quisiera separarlo de su familia.-

Compartir sus dudas, incluido la forme en que se sentía, lo aligeró un poco a pesar de la inquietud que lo consumía por dentro. Y no era la primera ocasión que pedía algún consejo de Rikka, siempre siendo este tan confiable y sabio, así que sabía que podía al menos obtener algún empujón.

-¿Y qué dice tu corazón? Es el único que tiene la respuesta.-

Cuando se lo hubo pensado unos pocos momentos, la mano de Rikka se posó con sutileza sobre su pecho, justo donde se hallaba su corazón, y Dai no lo comprendía… Todo ese asunto era muy nuevo para él.

-Dai, lo mejor que puedes hacer es confesar tus sentimientos.- comentó al ver su confusión, en un tono maternal, y prosiguió luego de una breve pausa- Nunca sabrás qué pasará si no lo haces… Tomar el riesgo vale pena, créeme.- concluyó con una risita.

El príncipe se mantuvo en silencio, procesando aquella declaración, y en su análisis el brillo de la sortija en el dedo anular de Rikka lo distrajo… Por supuesto, ¿Quién más experto en el tema que este que contrajo matrimonio hace algunos años atrás con cierto noble de mirada violeta? Y Dai nunca había visto a una pareja más que enamorada que esos dos (incluso, más que sus propios padres)

Así que, considerando circunstancias pasadas, Dai no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en su mayor. Y asintió nuevamente, esta vez con ánimo, al haber tomado una decisión definitiva.

-Lo haré. Gracias, Rikka.-

**.**

A pesar de los agitados acontecimientos del día, la noche era ajena a ello al lucir realmente pacífica… Lo cual era provechoso para cierto par de muchacho que se separaba por un momento del resto buscando un espacio privado para compartir, quizás, por última vez.

El silencio entre los dos era en esta ocasión pesado, ligeramente incómodo, ya que había mucho para decir y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Sobre todo para Dai, que desde su charla con Sera Rikka había estado ideando la mejor forma de hacer llegar sus sentimientos, pero nada en concreto se le ocurría y se reclamó a sí mismo por haber olvidado preguntar cómo podía hacerlo, o al menos alguna forma para no fracasar en el intento.

No fue hasta que se adentraron en cierta zona del jardín, aquella que muchas veces habían visitado, que el más joven rompió con el silencio.

-No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, Dai.-

Observándolo de frente finalmente, cosa que no había podido hacer desde que le sugirió salir a una caminata con él, Dai percibió la sinceridad en aquella declaración. Que el menor lo llamara por su nombre, dejando también la formalidad atrás, fue algo que le costó pero que alcanzó lograr… ¿Dejará de escuchar su propio nombre de su encantadora voz? Otra punzada se manifestó en su pecho, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y su partida no sucediera.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me debes nada.- se despejó un poco negando con la cabeza y admirando cada detalle del contrario, buscando grabarlo muy bien en su memoria.

El pequeño Issei bajó la cabeza, parecía sumido en algunos pensamientos, y antes de que el príncipe se atreviera a preguntar este mismo comenzó a relatar…

-Ichiru y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos muy pequeños y crecimos en una casa hogar. Años después, Shu nos acogió como nuestro tutor y desde entonces hemos estado junto a él.-

El príncipe cayó en cuenta que, gracias a la pérdida de memoria que el otro sufrió, había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía de este. Además, por su personalidad, no parecía que guardara una historia así… Pero a pesar de ello Issei se mostraba contento, y estaba claro que Izumi Shu les había dado a ambos hermanos más que un techo donde vivir.

-Mucho antes, sólo tenía a Ichiru conmigo. Luego vino Shu y seguidamente Eichi quien también cuida de nosotros… Y finalmente, llegaste tú.- agregó, sus ojitos brillaban con intensidad y sus labios se marcaron con una sonrisa -Mi mundo se ha expandido y una parte del crédito es tuya.-

Aquellas palabras, tan llenas de cariño, fueron suficientes para que Dai sacara valor desde lo más profundo y, por si fuera poco, una vocecita en su interior le gritaba _¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!_ Una y otra vez. Entonces, abrió la boca y el nombre de quien se adueñó de sus sentimientos se deslizó…

-Issei…-

 _Oh_ , se sentía bien poder llamarlo por su nombre. Y era un nombre tan bonito, tan perfecto para este, que anhelaba poder pronunciarlo por más tiempo. Al ver la expresión incrédula del más pequeño, a la espera, respiró profundo y dejó salir lo que había estado guardando hasta ahora:

-Me gustas… Quiero decir, quédate conmigo.-

Es torpe, simple y directo pero de corazón y Dai está orgulloso de haberlo logrado. Sobre todo cuando notó la mirada cristalina de Issei brillar ante el resplandor de la luna y como sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosa suave. Era tan lindo que su corazón, de por sí ya acelerado por el momento, se disparó mucho más.

Y lo que siguió después terminó de desconectarlo del mundo. Pues Issei dio un paso hacia él, sin apartar su mirada, se alzó de puntas y rozó sus labios con los propios… Incentivando su primer beso.

Todos los temores, las dudas e inseguridades, abandonan a Dai y a cambio una sensación de calma, una felicidad inexplicable y maravillosa, se instaló en su pecho. Sus latidos se mantenían retumbando en sus oídos, pero el ritmo era distinto ahora… Era más agradable.

Y Dai se preguntó fugazmente… De haber ido detrás de la doncella en aquella noche ¿Se habría enamorado de Issei? Es más, ¿Se habrían encontrado si quiera? De nada le servía considerarlo, pues muy a su suerte todo eso sucedió… Y ahora, ese quien se convirtió en el dueño de su amor, le besaba al corresponder sus sentimientos.

**.**

El grito ahogado de Ichiru retumbó en las paredes e Issei ni siquiera se inmutó, ninguno de sus familiares lo hizo, al parecer esperaba aquello por parte de su hermano. Pero ese no era el caso de Dai, pues con esa reacción sintió más bien cierto temor ¿Y si no aceptaban que Issei se quedara con él? ¿Y si lo obligaban a irse? Estaba tan feliz por lo que sucedió entre los dos la noche anterior que no se detuvo a pensar en ello…

Un nuevo día llegó, justo la despedida de los no residentes del reino, e Issei fue quien se encargó de dar la noticia al adelantársele a Dai, quien esperaba hacerlo él mismo. Ichiru fue el que tuvo la reacción más dramática y los otros dos lucían muy sorprendidos y hasta poco contentos. Dai no los culpó.

Cuando Ichiru hizo un movimiento, queriendo negarse rotundamente, Izumi Shu dio un paso al frente, callando lo que el más pequeño tenía que decir, y habló.

-Issei, ya eres mayor como para decidir tu futuro por ti mismo.- lo miró, como un padre siendo justo y, por sobre todo, comprensivo con su hijo. Luego, su mirada se volvió más seria y viajó hacia Dai - Sin embargo, su majestad, me gustaría que las cosas se hicieran como debe ser... Si Issei permanecerá aquí, a su lado, ¿Lo más correcto no es que lo despose ante mí?-

Dai se puso rígido y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, ¡Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad!  Mas la leve risa de Issei convirtió sus crecientes nervios en extrañeza, sobre todo cuando el otro gemelo (aunque aún parecía enojado) y el joven de cabellos castaños que lo acompañaba también rieron. Y al enfocarse nuevamente en el rubio encontró una expresión más ligera… ¿Se perdió de algo?

-No se precipite, príncipe Dai.- fueron sus palabras, ya más casual- Todo a su tiempo... Sólo le pido que por favor cuide y respete a Issei.-

Y ahí lo comprendió, que Izumi Shu sólo deseaba lo mejor para su pequeño, y le prometió que dedicaría su vida a ello.

La despedida fue breve, incluyendo abrazos y algunas lagrimitas traviesas de parte de Ichiru y Horimiya Eichi, y sin más atrasos retornaron hacia su reino.

Encontrándose ambos a solas en la entrada del palacio compartieron una mirada cómplice, ilusionada por esta nueva etapa en sus vidas, e ingresaron de vuelta… A su hogar.

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las ligeras olas se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba a la orilla, y no precisamente por el mar sino para llegar junto a quien se encontraba perdido en el horizonte del océano.

De un gris, casi blanco, se hallaba el cielo y el clima se volvía más frío con el pasar de los días. Por ello, Dai colocó sobre los hombros de Issei su propio saco, protegiéndolo de la brisa helada que apareció de repente mientras paseaban. Fue en ese momento que este lo miró.

-Aquel día, cuando caí del barco y perdí el conocimiento, alguien me ayudó y evitó que muriera ahogado…-

Issei estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía y Dai asintió, creyéndole firmemente sin necesidad de indagar en ello. A pesar del largo tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde entonces, había cuestiones que no habían sido resueltas… Como esa por ejemplo.  

-Por supuesto, de no ser por ti seguramente mi vida había terminado después de salir del agua.- agregó, su expresión se suavizó al recordarlo.

-No sabes como me alegra haber hecho lo correcto.- y Dai lo miró con ternura tomando su mano después y dejando un pequeño beso en el dorso, cerca de donde cierto modesto anillo descansaba.

El más pequeño rió, gustoso por el gesto amoroso, y propuso regresar a causa del clima. Dai aceptó, como no, y sin soltar su mano se dio la vuelta con intenciones de retirarse. E Issei se fijó una última vez en el mar…

-¿Crees que…?- su pregunta no fue completada y en seguida negó con la cabeza- No, olvídalo, vamos.-

Y dicho esto, sus pasos dejaron huellas en la arena mientras dejaban atrás la costa que fue testigo de su primer encuentro…

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! y si les gustó, me hará muy feliz saberlo. 

Hasta una próxima ocasión~

(Me acabo de dar cuenta que al único que no nombré del SQ fue a Tsubasa... Lo siento jajajaja)

 

 

 

 


End file.
